Medieval Adventures: A Legendary friendship
by Nightfly123
Summary: Tomada and Mordred the unconquerable weren't always enemies but they were once friends and they had a very close friendship which lead to the point where they considered each other as brothers. This is the story of how two friends became mortal enemies and to this very day, their ultimate battle has yet to come.
1. The story begins

**Hello Everyone and welcome to my new story which is called Medieval Adventures: The story of a legendary friendship. This story is going to explain how Tomada and Mordred the unconquerable know each other and why Mordred wants to kill Tomada. I hope you will enjoy it :)**

Tomada and Mordred the unconquerable weren't always enemies that they would end up being in the near future, they were once the best of friends and they were so close that they considered each other as brothers and they would go on many adventures together.

We all know that Tomada wasn't the bodyguard that he would end up becoming but he was once a Bandit who raided the land and stole precious goods in order to keep himself and his allies alive and well since he was a bandit who had a sense of honour.

Mordred was the son of a very strong knight who had been campaigning in battles his whole life and who didn't seem to enjoy spending time with his son although it wouldn't have bothered Mordred since he did have Tomada as a friend to look after him.

But today, the story starts when Tomada and Mordred were just young children who were very mischievous and sneaky whenever they did something together like stealing food for example or tricking their classmates into thinking stuff that wasn't real.

"Come on Tomada" said Mordred with a cheerful expression on his face. "First one to the castle wins".

"You're on Mordred" said Tomada who smiled in excitement and joy. "This is going to be awesome".

"I know right" said Mordred as he began to run towards the castle. "Catch me if you can!".

Tomada smiled as he began to run after Mordred knowing that he was faster in terms of speed and he proved it by passing Mordred who could only smile knowing that he loved racing against Tomada and he also knew that it was just for fun.

They eventually got to the castle where they were met by an very angry knight which made them gulp in terror who they knew was the father of Mordred and it was very clear to them that he wasn't happy to see his son playing with Tomada.

"Son, Come with me" said the male knight who was a Peregrine Falcon like Tomada and Mordred. "I would like to have a private word with you".

"Coming father" said Mordred as he quickly gave Tomada a hug which he returned before they separated. "Bye Tomada, I hope to play with you again someday".

"Bye Mordred" said Tomada before he was called over by his own father as well as his mother. "I see you later buddy, gotta go".

The two friends soon went their separate ways but they know that they will see each other again although they were hoping that it would be sooner rather than later as they went back home with their respective parents.

Mordred and his father arrived home where his father shoved him inside the house much to the discomfort of Mordred himself who didn't like it when his father treated him this badly but he always managed to put up with it.

"Ok son, what were you doing?" asked Mordred's father with a stern expression on his face. "Care to explain to me what you were doing?".

"I was only playing dad" said Mordred with a sad expression on his face as he looked at his father. "I wasn't doing anything, honest".

"Only playing hmm?" asked Mordred's father as he began to glare at Mordred who whimpered a bit. "You was 'playing' with the son of my rival".

"No dad, you don't understand" said Mordred as he tried to defend his friend from his own father. "Tomada is my friend and he's good guy".

Mordred's father wasn't having any of it and he grabbed his son before turning him around only to start spanking the poor kid who soon had tears streaming down his face since this was the kind of punishment that he gets for disobeying his father and he hated it.

His father kept on spanking him until he gave him one last almighty spank before he released Mordred who quickly turned round to face his father with tears continuing to stream down his face as he began to soothe his bottom so he can try to get rid of the pain that he just endured.

"What's going on here?" asked a female Peregrine Falcon before she saw Mordred in pain. "Oh son, don't worry, mommy's here".

"H-Hi m-mom" whimpered Mordred as his mother hugged him which he returned. "I'm g-glad t-that y-you're h-here m-mom".

"What's wrong son?" asked Mordred's mother who grew concerned for her son. "Did someone hurt you?".

"Ye-Yes m-mom" said Mordred as he pointed at his father who was still glaring at him. "H-he h-hurt m-me".

"Ok Mordred" said Mordred's mother as she kissed her son on the forehead. "How you go upstairs while mommy sorts daddy out, ok?".

Mordred nodded in agreement as he went upstairs to his room while his mother was going to confront his father about his behaviour and Mordred knew that he was going to hear a lot of shouting which scared the living hell out of him.

He entered his bedroom where he got on his bed and curled up into a ball as he began to cry since he couldn't hold the pain back any longer and he had decided to let it all out since his mother had once told him that keeping things bottled up inside of you won't help.

Mordred was very scared of his father since he was constantly bullied by him for not being as strong as his father wanted him to be and his father would constantly go on campaigns abroad in order to avoid spending time with his son.


	2. A wife's anger

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 2 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Mordred's mother watched her son go upstairs to his bedroom before she turned her attention to her husband who was now sitting in a chair and he was looking out the window with a bored expression on his face since he wanted to go to war and fight battles.

He eventually turned round only to see his wife with an angry expression on her face which didn't bother the guy since he knew that whenever their son got punished, she would always get angry at him just because he did the punishing.

"Did you spank him?" asked Mordred's mother as she got angrier. "Tell me the truth, did you spank him?".

"He deserved it" said Mordred's father as he continued to look at his wife. "He has failed us by showing that he is weak".

"Us?, do you mean you?" asked Mordred's mother as she took a step towards her husband. "What is wrong with you?, you are not the same man that I loved".

"I was weak when I loved you" said Mordred's father as he glanced out of the window again. "Now, I am stronger and I will continue to be strong".

"Strong?, have you gone mad?" asked Mordred's mother with a shocked expression on her face. "What is wrong with being weak?".

"Weak is for cowards my dear" said Mordred's father with a smile on his face. "The weak perish while the strong live on".

Mordred's mother had tears appearing in her eyes and she covers her beak with her wing before she runs upstairs to Mordred's bedroom where she hugs her son who gladly hugs back knowing that they both are going through a terrible time right now and they wanted the best for each other.

They continued to hug until they finally separated and Mordred's mother had decided to sent Mordred to another kingdom for his own safety during the next time that Mordred's father goes on a campaign abroad which would be the perfect opportunity to put the plan into action.

They heard the front door open and close again which gave them the hint that Mordred's father had just went out of the house and it was certainly possible that he is only going out to the pub for a few drinks with some friends of his.

"So mom, where would I be going?" asked Mordred as he looks at his mother in the eyes. "Which kingdom would I be going to?".

"You will be going to King Henry's kingdom" said Mordred's mother as she caress her son's cheeks. "You will be safe with my friend Queen Sarah".

"But I want to be with you mom" said Mordred as he continued to look at his mother. "I love you, you're the only one who kept me calm and happy".

"I love you too son, I really do" said Mordred's mother as she smiles at him. "But I want you to be safe and away from your father".

Mordred nods in agreement before he and his mother shared another hug until they separated and They started to pack some things for Mordred's journey knowing that it will be a long way to go but Mordred was counting on her son to get there safely.

Meanwhile Tomada himself was getting into a spot of bother with his own father who wasn't happy with him for acting immature and irresponsible for his own safety which got Tomada annoyed since he hated being lectured by his father.

"You have to be careful Junior" said Tomada's father. "You know that you could get yourself killed one of these days".

"I WILL be careful father" said Tomada as he sighed. "Also, will you please stop calling me Junior?".

"No, you are my son" said Tomada's father. "Therefore, I will call you Junior especially when you get yourself into trouble".

If there was one thing that Tomada himself considered an insult, it was the very word "Junior" that his father kept calling him due to the fact that he was his father's son and that he always got himself into trouble and Tomada thought that his father must have picked the name when he was born.

The lecture continued until Tomada was told to go to his bedroom which was fine with Tomada since it would give him some piece of mind for once and the opportunity to get away from his father for the time being although he knew that it wouldn't stop his father from calling him "Junior" for any reason.

Tomada's father sighed as he turned round only to see the picture of his wife who had seems to have died after being attacked, possibly by outlaws, while walking down an public route, when Tomada was only a baby and it had sent shockwaves throughout the kingdom.

The pain of losing his wife still hurts Tomada's father massively and it eventually caused him to get lost in his studies while losing the chance of a father-son bonding in the process as he tried to find out what exactly happened on that public route that went straight into the forest.

He also remembered the impact it had on his son when he told him about what happened to his mother and it resulted in Tomada locking himself in his room while refusing to talk to anybody but, it didn't stop his father from comforting him when he needed it the most.

Tomada himself was also remembering his mother in this very moment and he had tears of sadness forming in his eyes before he eventually began to cry since he wished that his mother was still here to comfort him whenever he needed it.

He knew that there was nothing that he could do to bring his mother back, but, he also knew that his mother would always be in his heart no matter where he went or what he did for a living when he was a grow up since nothing would stop him from loving his mother.

Tomada silently vowed to himself to make his mother proud by helping other birds who needed it the most and only fight if there was no peaceful alternative that would prevent the fighting from happening, or, if his enemies made it clear that they won't settle things peacefully.


	3. Bullied

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 3 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The next day was just the same as yesterday with both Mordred and Tomada playing with each other until they got into trouble by their respective fathers but today was the festival of friendship which reminded Tomada and Mordred of how they first became friends.

The two friends were enjoying themselves when they were confronted by four adult male Peregrine Falcons who had terrifying smirks on their faces which was bad news for Tomada and Mordred since they knew that these guys were friends of Mordred's abusive father.

One of the male Peregrine Falcons slowly walked towards the two kids who stood by each other with them both preparing to protect the other from the fearsome group although a member of that group was walking straight towards them while still smirking.

The entire kingdom went quiet with both worry and anticipation at what was going on while Tomada had a determined expression on his face as he got in front of his friend Mordred so he can protect him from this mad Falcon who dared to interrupt the festival.

"Hello there little kiddies" said the male Peregrine Falcon as he looked at the two kids. "Do you know who I am?".

"No sir, we really don't" said Tomada as he kept his ground in front of Mordred so he can protect him. "But I'm sure that you know us".

"That's correct little one" said the male Peregrine Falcon while he kept on smirking. "My name is Saguaros and I am the Sheriff of this kingdom".

"Oh really, is that so?" asked Mordred as he looked at the other three male Peregrine Falcons. "Then why are they here?".

"These are my bodyguards" said Saguaros as he began to introduce his three friends. "This is Baron, Cardinal and Eden".

"Why are they here?" asked Tomada as he became tensed with worry. "Why are YOU here?".

"Uh...I don't know" said Saguaros as he smiled with evil intentions. "Perhaps we wanted to have a little fun".

Tomada glanced at Mordred with an worried expression and Mordred had time to return the glance before Tomada was picked up by Saguaros who soon threw him into a pile of mud much to the laughter of Saguaros's friends while Mordred could only look on with horror.

He watched as Tomada slowly got back up before he was punched in the face by Eden who soon held Tomada's wings behind his back while Cardinal began punching Tomada in both the face and stomach until he kicked Tomada onto the ground.

Mordred had tears streaming down his face as he watched his friend being bullied before he eventually had enough and he let out a huge battle-cry before he charged at Eden and he gave a round-house kick to his back which made Eden cry out in pain.

The young kid continued his attack on the other bullies until he was grabbed by Saguaros who punched him to the ground much to the shock of all of the attendants especially Mordred's mother who quickly tried to stop the fighting.

"NO!, STOP!" shouted Mordred's mother who ran over and stood in front of her son so she can protect him. "LEAVE MY SON ALONE!".

"TOMADA!" shouted a worried voice that belonged to Tomada's father who came see what was going on. "HOLD ON MY SON, I'M COMING!".

Mordred watched as his mother and Tomada's father glared at Saguaros who smirked knowing that he finally got the attention of Tomada's father while also getting the attention of Mordred's mother in the process which only made the cruel Peregrine Falcon smirk even more.

Tomada's father and Mordred's mother glared at Saguaros for a few more minutes before they turned round to make sure that their respective sons were ok since they were horrified by what they had just witnessed and they really didn't like living in the current kingdom.

"Are you ok Mordred, my son?" asked Mordred's mother which Mordred nodded in response before he hugged his mother. "Don't worry, mommy's here".

"You're going to be ok Tomada" said Tomada's dad as he hugged his son who hugged back with tears in his eyes. "It's ok Tomada, it's ok".

"So, we finally meet again" said Saguaros as he looked at Tomada's father who turned round to face him. "Henry, it's been a long time".

"No time, no see Saguaros" said Tomada's father as he glared at one of his old rivals and enemies. "How dare you, you attacked my son like that".

"That was payback" said Saguaros as he glared at Henry. "Payback for what you did to me, all those years ago".

"You deserved it" said Henry as he took his son back home. "From now on, you stay away from my family".

"Stay away from mine too" said Mordred's mother with a glare. "If you hurt my son again, I will make sure that you're fired from your job as Sheriff".

Saguaros looked at Mordred's mother with a smirk as he watched the two boys go back home with their respective parents knowing that he was going to have good time annoying Tomada's father and Mordred's mother since he hated the both of them.

Mordred's mother and Tomada's father had got their respective sons back home where they would be safe from birds like Saguaros and his gang knowing that they have to be careful from now on since they knew that Saguaros and his gang could be watching them which gave them the creeps.

Tomada was cleaned up by his father and he soon sat down next to the fireplace wondering what his future could be as well as the fact that perhaps one day he would be forced to leave his home and travel elsewhere for a change.

Mordred was thinking the same thing back at his house with his mother but he knew that he has to go to King Henry's kingdom in order to be safe and away from his abusive father who was about to go on another campaign tomorrow which would be the perfect opportunity for Mordred to flee.


	4. Fleeing to King Henry's kingdom

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 4 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The day had finally come for Mordred to flee to King Henry's kingdom while his father went on campaign knowing that it was the perfect opportunity to put the plan into action although Mordred and his mother were worried that Mordred's father would figure out their plan.

Mordred's father had just finished preparing himself to go abroad when he heard a knock on the door which he responded opening the door only to see his rival Tomada's father and he silently allowed the guy to come into his house.

Tomada's father Henry walked into his rival's house and he was impressed with it since he never thought that he could find another house that was a splendid as his but he was indeed looking at one which made him smile.

"I will admit Godwin, your house is amazing" said Henry as he continued to look around. "I'm impressed with this amazing work".

"Ok, what the hell do you want Henry?" asked Godwin with an annoyed expression on his face. "And make it quick since I am going abroad on campaign again".

"Straight to the point, I love it" said Henry which made Godwin roll his eyes. "Anyway, I have just received word from King Eduardo himself".

"What does the king want?" asked Godwin as he sharpened his sword. "I heard rumors that the king is going on a royal visit or something?".

"That's indeed correct" said Henry with a proud smile on his face. "He is going on a royal visit to King John's kingdom since they have been best friends since childhood".

"You could say that" said Godwin as he began to swing his sword a few times. "What does this have to do with me anyway?".

"I was just getting to that" said Henry as he paced around Godwin's house. "You see, the king said that he wants to have a word with you in private?".

"Why?" asked Godwin with an confused expression on his face. "Did I do something wrong?".

"Yes, you did" said Henry as he calmly looked at Godwin. "He's heard about how you abused your own wife and child for seemingly no reason".

"That's a lie" said Godwin as anger began to grow inside him. "I would never do that to my own family".

"You're sure?" asked Henry which Godwin responded by nodding in anger. "Alright then, have a nice day Godwin".

Godwin scoffed as he watched his rival leave the house before he got up and he began his journey to see King Eduardo about his behaviour towards his own wife and child which he knew could lead to him being put under house arrest.

Mordred's mother watched as her husband left the house and started his long journey to see the king when she decided to put her plan into action as she brought her son and the bag of things that he needed for the journey.

They got to the front door where Mordred's mother opened the door to look at her husband who kept on walking until he was out of sight much to Mordred's mother's relief although she knew that her husband could be anyway.

"Ok, Mordred my son" said Mordred's mother as she turned to face her son. "Are you ready?".

"Yes I am, mom" said Mordred as he hugged his mother who returned the hug. "I love you mom".

"I love you too son" said Mordred's mother before she and her son separated. "Now go, while your father is away".

"Right away, mom" said Mordred as he ran out the door down before briefly facing his mother. "Bye mom, I'll see you again someday".

Mordred's mother waved goodbye to her son who waved back before he carried on his journey to King Henry's kingdom where he knew that he would be safe while hoping that he gets to come back and see his mother again someday.

Mordred quickly got himself an horse before he rode off down a secret short-cut to King Henry's kingdom knowing that his father doesn't take this sort of route since he prefers going down long ones just so he can make up excuses for being late to meetings and stuff like that.

Tomada watched as his best friend rode off to an safer place knowing that Mordred would be safe and keeping hold onto hope that he himself would one day get away from the kingdom that he considered a living hell.

His father was currently in a drunken stupor since he had just spent the day drinking with his friends and he had come back to the house feeling drunk which meant that Tomada had to put his father to bed which also gave Tomada an sense of responsibility.

Mordred himself felt bad for having to leave his best friend behind but he knew that it was for the best and he hoped that, just like with his mother, he will come back to see Tomada again although that would probably take years to happen.

The young boy kept riding off into the distance until the kingdom that he used to live in was out of sight much to his relief knowing that he won't be able to see his abusive father again but it also meant that he probably won't see his mother or Tomada again which brought tears to Mordred's eyes.

He wiped away the tears as he became determined to see his best friend and mother again but he knew that he has to listen to his mother who was the only bird in his family that he trusted and counted on to keep him safe and happy which made Mordred more determined to not let his mother down.

Soon enough, he came to an clearing where he stopped his horse before getting off and walking a few paces forward until he sat down where he began to eat an apple that his mother had packed for him for the journey knowing that he needed something to eat and Mordred was grateful to his mother for that.


	5. Distrust between King and Knight

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 5 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Mordred's father Godwin continued to ride towards King Eduardo's castle until he finally got to the castle grounds where he got off his horse before making his way to the throne room knowing that the King and Queen will be there.

He stopped short of the throne room's doors where he took a deep breath before going inside and he bowed his head as he slowly walked to King Eduardo and his wife Queen Crystal who were waiting patiently for him.

Godwin kept on walking until he was in front of the King and Queen themselves before he was told to rise which he obeyed without question since he knew that he doesn't want to get on the King's angry side.

"You summoned me, your majesty" said Godwin with an calm expression on his face. "Is there something wrong?".

"Yes there is indeed, Godwin" said King Eduardo as he slowly walked towards Godwin. "I heard that you have been abusing your wife and child".

"That's just a rumour" said Godwin as he calmly looked at King Eduardo. "I can honestly tell you that it is just a rumour".

"But what if it isn't?" asked Queen Crystal as she looked at Godwin. "What if it is true?".

"I don't know" said Godwin as he turned his attention to Crystal. "Besides, we do have more important matters had hand".

"Agreed" said King Eduardo before he glared at Godwin. "But if I hear that you have been abusing your wife and child, I will have you thrown in the dungeons, understood?".

"Of course" said Godwin as he bowed to King Eduardo. "Your warning is heard clear, your majesty".

"Good" said King Eduardo as he walked back to his throne. "You are dismissed, go and prepare your men".

Godwin nodded in agreement before he slowly walked backwards until he was out of the throne room where he turned round and he eventually walked out of the castle to his horse which climbed onto before he rode away from the castle.

Queen Crystal was still feeling unsure about Godwin since she knew that he was hiding something although she couldn't figure out what it is exactly knowing that she needed to look at Godwin's body language a lot more deeper.

King Eduardo was getting his armour on when his daughter princess Jewel came into the throne with an worried expression on her face much to the concern of both her parents who briefly glanced worriedly at each other.

"What's wrong Jewel?" asked Queen Crystal as she picked Jewel up with her wings. "What's the matter, my little majesty?".

"It's that bad guy" said princess Jewel who had tears streaming down her face. "He looked at me as if he was going to rape me".

"You poor thing" said Queen Crystal as she hugged her daughter who could only sniffle. "Don't worry Jewel, your father and I won't let that happen".

"Thanks Mom" said princess Jewel as she returned the hug which made her mother smile. "I love you mom".

"I love you too Jewel" said Queen Crystal before she put Jewel back on the ground. "Now come on, let's go and see our people".

Princess Jewel happily agreed and she went with her mother to see the people of her parent's kingdom while King Eduardo carried on getting his armour before he eventually had the armour on and he could only look at his wife and daughter with an smile before going to join his army.

Meanwhile Godwin continued to ride away from King Eduardo's castle until he finally got to the harbour where he managed to get on one of the ships with his men who were happy to see him since they thought that they were going to leave without him.

"Hello sir" said one of his soldiers who was a male Spix Macaw. "Welcome aboard".

"Thank you" said Godwin as he turned to the rest of his men. "Ok men, get to your stations".

"You heard him, men" said one of Godwin's most loyal generals. "Get to your stations".

All of the soldiers got to their stations straightaway and they began to row the ship away from the mainland much to the happiness of Godwin who was happy that he was no longer on that godforsaken land which he called hell.

He stood at the front of the ship as he overlooked the sea with many things running through his mind although he re-focused his attention on getting to his king's enemies shores where he knew that battle will be waiting for him.


	6. Arriving at King Henry's kingdom

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 6 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

After he had finished eating his apple, Mordred got back on his horse and he continued to ride off to King Henry's kingdom knowing that he has to go there so his abusive father won't abuse him anymore although the stories surrounding King Henry weren't unheard of to Mordred.

He finally arrived at King Henry's castle where he was met by a beautiful adult female Spix Macaw who wore a royal robe along with a crown on her head as she made her way to Mordred who was stunned by her beauty and he could only look at the female Spix Macaw in awe.

The female Spix Macaw smiled at Mordred as she walks towards him which eventually caused Mordred to snap out of his trance knowing that he needed to stay focused on the task at hand since he didn't want to want everything that his mother did for him to go to waste.

"Hello Mordred, your mother told me that you would be coming" said the female Spix Macaw. "I am Queen Sarah and I am the wife of King Henry".

"Hi your royal highness, it's an honour to finally meet you" said Mordred as he bowed to Queen Sarah. "So you know my mother?".

"Of course, we are friends who look out for each other" said Queen Sarah with a smile on her face. "I can still remember your mother holding you protectively in her wings".

"Yep, that's my mother alright, that's for sure" said Mordred as he got off his horse. "So, should we enter the castle or something, your royal highness?".

"Yes of course, follow me please" said Queen Sarah as she began to walk to the castle. "Also don't worry about your horse, my guards will take good care of it".

Mordred nodded in agreement as he followed Queen Sarah into the castle grounds before entering the castle itself much to his amazement since he had never been inside a castle before but he was willing to enjoy every second now that he was inside a castle for the first time.

He continued to follow Queen Sarah until they came to the throne room where Mordred saw King Henry himself and he quickly bowed knowing that it was rude to walk into a throne room without bowing first which impressed Queen Sarah who could only smile warmly at him.

Mordred began to slowly walk towards King Henry who waited patiently until Mordred stood a few meters in front of him which King Henry then told Mordred to rise and he did just that without any complaints which also impressed King Henry.

"So, you must be Mordred" said King Henry as he walks towards Mordred. "Am I correct?".

"You're correct, your majesty" said Mordred as he looked at King Henry. "My mother sent me here to seek refuge from my abusive father".

"So I heard, you must be very brave" said King Henry as he looked at Mordred. "Your mother must be so proud of you indeed".

"Yes your majesty, she is very proud" said Mordred as he began to smile. "So, how long am I staying here for?".

"You will be staying here for ten years" said King Henry as he also smiled. "During that time, you will be getting special training from my battle-hardened soldiers".

"Thanks your majesty" said Mordred as he bowed once more to King Henry. "I am honoured to have met you in person".

King Henry nodded in agreement before Queen Sarah took Mordred to his sleeping quarters knowing that Mordred needed rest after such a long time travelling although Mordred didn't feel that tired but he knew that he needed the rest.

They walked upstairs to the room that Mordred would be staying in for ten years and Queen Sarah slowly opened the door to the room only for Mordred to stare at the room in amazement since he had never seen such a beautiful room.

His new bedroom had a golden ceiling along with an golden bed as well as it's own bookshelves and it had church-like windows much to Mordred's happiness since he had never ever seen a room quite like this one before.

"This is your new room, Mordred" said Queen Sarah with a smile on her face. "I hope that you enjoy your stay".

"I will, your royal highness" said Mordred as he bowed to Queen Sarah. "Thanks for the room".

"No problem, Mordred" said Queen Sarah who continued to smile. "Your mother would be so proud of you".

Mordred nodded before he watched as Queen Sarah closed the door to the bedroom and Mordred began to have a small tour of his new room since he personally wanted to have a quick look around his new surroundings.

He decided to lay on his new bird for 5 minutes before he went over to the church-like windows which had images of two Spix Macaws battling each other until one of them won and exiling the other from the kingdom.

Mordred knew straight away that this was a tapestry of about what happened between King Henry and his brother John when they were about his age much to his amazement since his mother had told him this story when he was about 3 years old.

He continued to look at the images on the church-like windows before one of the guards came into his room and told him that King Charles had summoned his presence which Mordred nodded to in agreement before he followed the guard out of his room.


	7. Love and Prophecy

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 7 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

While Mordred had safely arrived at King Henry's castle, Tomada was in his house and he was looking out of his bedroom window with an sad expression on his face since he misses his best friend although he was happy that his friend was going to another Kingdom in order to be safe from his abusive father.

His father Henry was currently cooking a meal for the two of them knowing that they needed to have something to eat but Tomada didn't feel like eating anything since he only wanted his best friend back but he knew that he has to be patient since good things come to those who wait.

Tomada was still looking out of his bedroom window when he heard an very familiar voice that belonged to both his father and Mordred's mother which surprised the young kid since he never expected his best friend's mother to come into his family house.

"Eleanor, are you alright?" asked Tomada's father Henry who was very worried for Eleanor. "What's wrong?".

"I sent Mordred away" sobbed Eleanor who had tears streaming down her face. "I had to sent him or else he would only be more abused".

"Don't worry Ellie" said Henry as he hugged Eleanor who slowly hugged him back. "It's ok, you did the right thing since you have effectively gave your son a better future".

Eleanor could only nod as she kept on crying before Henry took her to another room while Tomada could only look on with worry since he didn't like it when his best friend's mother was upset knowing that whatever she did must have been very hard to do.

Tomada quickly went outside to train since he really wanted to get stronger in order to defeat the four adult male Peregrine Falcons who had picked on him and Mordred which really angered Tomada and he used that anger to get stronger as well as more determined.

He trained and he trained until he was out of breath before he went back into the house in order to go for a wash only to see his father cuddling Mordred's mother who had her head on Henry's shoulder which touched Tomada knowing that if his father and Mordred's mother got married then he and Mordred would be brothers in law.

"You know, Henry, I think that we should get married" said Eleanor as she sighed in content. "If I marry you, then Mordred will finally have a better life".

"You really think so, I don't want to force you" said Henry who was feeling uncertain about Eleanor's suggestion. "That's if it is what you really want".

"It is what Mordred would want, trust me" said Eleanor as she looked at Henry in the eyes. "Please, give me and Mordred a better future".

Henry smiled before he kissed Eleanor on the beak which she gladly returned with the same love and passion that Henry was giving to her while Tomada watched on in both happiness and worry since he knew that Godwin wasn't going to be happy when he hears that his wife was having an affair with his rival.

Tomada watched as his father and Eleanor finally broke the kiss after a few minutes of kissing before they smiled at each other as they held wings and they made their way up the stairs and into Henry's bedroom where they showed their love to each other.

It must have been really hard for Tomada to hear the moans of pleasure coming from Eleanor and he continued to listen to the moans of pleasure before he finally decided to go outside for a few minutes since he really needed the air.

He had just got outside his house when he saw what appeared to be a soothsayer staring at him which spooked Tomada since he had never seen a soothsayer before but he knew that they could tell the future and about someone's fate.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked Tomada with an confused expression on his face. "Is something the matter?".

"Yes there is, my dear child" said the soothsayer as he continued to stare at Tomada. "I have come to give you a warning".

"What about, sir?" asked Tomada knowing that soothsayers must be respected. "Does it have anything to with me?".

"Of course, dear child" said the soothsayer with an concerned expression on his face. "You see, in the future, you will face in battle, a certain someone, who has turned evil".

"That can't be good" muttered Tomada to himself before he focused on the soothsayer. "Does anything good happen too?".

"Yes, my dear child" said the soothsayer who soon had a smile on his face. "You will gain a half-sibling, who in the future, will soon be your most important ally".

Tomada was feeling very confused about what he had just heard from the soothsayer who he thanked before he went back into his house and he went straight to his room where he began to think about what the soothsayer had told him.

First came the warning, that Tomada himself will one day face a certain someone in battle, a person who has turned evil which would mean against his family and the entire kingdom although this last part was very confusing for Tomada but he knew for certain, he was destined to fight against this deadly enemy.

Second came the good news, that he will gain a half-sibling who, one day, will become his most important ally and this was also very confusing for Tomada since he didn't know how or when he was expecting to get a half-brother but he knew for certain that one way or another, he was going to get a half-sibling.


	8. Harsh training

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 8 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Mordred was still following the guard, who told him that King Henry summoned his presence, which got Mordred worried since he had no idea what could possibly happen once he comes face to face with the king again although he managed to calm himself knowing that panicking will not help him.

The guard eventually led him to the throne room where the King himself was waiting patiently for Mordred and he smiled when the guard told him that Mordred was finally with him in the throne room and he told the guard to give him and Mordred some privacy which the guard obeyed without question.

Mordred was feeling uncertain about whether he should be in the throne room with King Henry who now had his attention on Mordred and he began to slowly walk towards the young kid until he finally stopped in front of Mordred as he began to talk to him.

"Hello Mordred, did you have a nice sleep?" said King Henry as he began to smirk. "Don't answer that, of course you had a nice sleep".

"Thanks your majesty, I did have a nice sleep" said Mordred while bowing to Henry. "So, you needed to see me about something, your majesty?".

"Of course, Mordred, well done for reminding me" said King Henry as he kept on smirking. "You see, I want to make sure that you are well prepared for your future".

"Oh, right, so what do I have to do then?" asked Mordred who was now very curious. "Do I need to do any sort of training, your majesty?".

"Yes, you will be doing hand to hand combat" said King Henry as he looked at a list. "You will be practicing with my battle-hardened war general, Odon".

"Oh, ok, thanks for the opportunity, your majesty" said Mordred although he was still curious. "I will train as hard as I possibly can".

King Henry smiled before he dismissed Mordred who was escorted to the training centre where he was met by an tough-looking male Peregrine Falcon with one blind eye as well as a mean-looking demeanour that could scare even the most battle-hardened veterans.

Mordred knew that he has to train with this guy even though he didn't like him but he wasn't one to back down so easily from a fight although he knew that he has to prepare himself quickly knowing that this guy wasn't going to take it easy on him.

He got into a position where he was soon handed a wooden sword by Odon who held his wooden sword in his wing as he got himself into position before the two fought each other with Odon knocking Mordred down to the ground with ease.

"GET UP, SOLDIER!" ordered Odon as he kicked Mordred in the stomach. "GET UP!, an attack like that wouldn't keep me down".

"Oh come on, that hurt" said Mordred as he had tears running down his cheeks. "Please, sir, can you just take it easy on me?".

"NEVER!, N-O!" shouted Odon as he threw his sword away and began punching Mordred. "YOU EXPECT THE FIGHT TO BE FAIR!?, WELL, THINK AGAIN, SOLDIER!".

"PLEASE!, STOP!" begged Mordred as he tried to defend himself but it was no use. "You have got to let me get up, please, sir, let me get up".

"I don't think so" said Odon as he kept on punching Mordred again and again. "Also, I heard about your mother, how would she feel if she saw just how weak, you are!".

Something in Mordred had snapped and he suddenly began to fight back against Odon who was surprised at the sudden fight-back from Mordred who was now in a fit of rage as he managed to kick Odon off him before he got on top of him and he began punching him repeatedly in the face.

Odon was struggling to fight back but he was kept down by the flurry of punches that Mordred was delivering to his face until Queen Sarah, who had come to the training centre in order to have a word with Mordred, had pulled Mordred off him.

"Mordred, Mordred, it's ok, Mordred" said Queen Sarah as she quickly hugged Mordred. "It's ok, you are going to be, ok".

"Now that's a soldier, right there" said Odon as he got back to his feet while looking at Mordred. "Now, we are getting somewhere".

"You fool, you complete idiot" said Queen as she looked at Odon with an furious expression on her face. "What are you trying to do?, tear him apart?".

"I was just toughing him up" said Odon with an evil smile as he looked at Queen Sarah. "He needs to learn, about how to be tough, if he is going to stay here".

"You leave him, alone" said Queen Sarah in anger as she picked up Mordred and began to carry. "From now on, you are not allowed to go anywhere near him, understand?".

Queen Sarah looked at Odon with anger clear in her eyes before she walked away with Mordred crying into her wings since he was missing his mother badly and he really wanted to go back home to her in order to feel her warm and loving wings around him.

Sarah felt sad for Mordred since she knew that his mother would be the cause of his uncontrolled rage and she didn't want anything bad to happen to Mordred during his time here in the kingdom and she was willing to protect him no matter what.


	9. Wedding and mysterious figure

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 9 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Tomada was getting himself ready for the wedding between his father and Mordred's mother, who were engaged recently after Henry had proposed to Eleanor which she had happily accepted and Tomada was feeling happy for the two of them.

He was just about finished getting ready for the wedding when his father came into the room to see him and he was happy to see that his son was ready for the big day with both father and son soon making their way to the church.

They eventually arrived at the church only to see that their friends and relatives were there already which made Henry smile as he and Tomada made their way onto the church where they waited patiently for Eleanor to show up.

"So, are you ready to have a stepmom, in your life?" asked Henry to his son Tomada. "Because if you aren't, then, I can understand that".

"I am ready, dad, I just miss my birth mom" said Tomada as he sighed in sadness. "I wish that she was still here, she means a lot to me".

"Same here, son, I miss your mother, too" said Henry who was still thinking of his dead wife. "I still love her to this very day and I will always love her".

Tomada smiled at what his father was saying and he was happy to hear that his father still loved his mother but they both knew that they have to move on since today was a day where they were going to have a new life for themselves and their family.

Soon enough, everyone had attended the wedding and Eleanor was now making her way to Henry who had a big smile on his face as the two of them were soon facing each other and Henry took both of Eleanor's wings with his as they smiled at each other.

Eleanor took the opportunity to look at Tomada and smile at him which he returned knowing that Eleanor was now going to be his new mother even though she wouldn't replace his real mother who would always have a place in Tomada's heart.

"Ok everyone, we are gathered here, today" said the priest who was a male Spix Macaw. "To celebrate the marriage of Henry and Eleanor".

The priest looked at the two with a smile on his face since he knew that this was a very special day for them and he felt honoured to be the priest of their wedding knowing just how much it meant to the either of them.

"Henry, do you take Eleanor as your lawful, wedded wife?" asked the priest as he faced Henry. "To love her and protect her for as long as you both shall live?".

"I do" said Henry with a smile on his face.

"Eleanor, do you take Henry as your lawful, wedded husband?" asked the priest as he faced Eleanor. "To love him and protect him for as long as you both shall live?".

"I do" said Eleanor who had tears forming in her eyes.

"The rings please" said the priest to Tomada who was holding the rings and he gave them to the priest who gave them to Henry and Eleanor as they put the rings on each other.

"Mordred would be happy to have seen this" whispered Tomada to Eleanor. "I can't wait to tell him when he gets back".

"By the powers invested in me" said the priest as he smiled at the two. "I hereby, pronounce you, as husband and wife, you may kiss the bride".

Henry was already bubbling with joy as he kissed Eleanor on the beak which she gladly kissed back while those in attendance got onto their feet and clapped as Henry broke the kiss that he was having with Eleanor before the two of them made their way out of the church.

Tomada was walking behind them and he was getting congratulated by his father's friends as well as relatives of his father before he eventually made it out of the church as he continued to follow his father and his newly-stepmother back to the house.

Suddenly Tomada had a feel that something or _someone_ was watching him and he turned round only to see a figure wearing a hood but he had a feeling that it wasn't the soothsayer that he saw yesterday but what was even more strange, was the fact that the figure seemed to be female.

The son of Henry was confused about the identity of the figure that was watching him and he had a feeling that he knows the figure but he couldn't figure out if he actually once knew the figure although it would take 7 years to find out the identity of this mysterious figure.


	10. Making a new friend

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 10 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

While Henry and Eleanor were celebrating their marriage, Queen Sarah was currently looking after Mordred who had just been through the horrible ordeal of having to train with an battle-hardened war general that had just insulted his mother.

Sarah felt sorry for Mordred since she knows that he is going through a tough time right now but she hoped that he will eventually recover knowing that he still has the chance to prove that he can defend himself and that he is more than he appears to be.

Mordred was still visibly shaken by what the general had said about his mother and he was even more scared by the fact that he had just gone into a fit of rage as well as nearly killing someone because of his own anger which only scared him even more.

"It's ok, Mordred" said Queen Sarah as she continued to hug Mordred. "It's ok, it's not your fault".

"I want to go home" said Mordred who had tears forming in his eyes. "I miss my mom and I miss my best friend Tomada".

"I know, I know" said Queen Sarah as she patted Mordred on the back. "I know that you miss them very much, Mordred".

"Thanks, your majesty" said Mordred as the tears eventually streamed down his face. "I don't feel belonged here and I don't think that I will have any friends here, either".

"Don't worry, Mordred" said Queen Sarah as she wiped away Mordred's tears. "There is someone, that I know, is willing to be your friend".

"Who would that be?" asked Mordred with an confused expression on his face. "Who would ever want to be friends with me?".

"My youngest son, Banderas" said Queen Sarah as she looked behind her. "Banderas!, come here please!, there is someone that I want you to meet".

Mordred waited and waited until a male Spix Macaw that was the same age as him came into view and the young child went over to his mother who he hugged which Sarah gladly hugged back before the two eventually broke the hug.

The young male Spix Macaw child turned his head towards Mordred and he was happy to see Mordred much to the latter's surprise since he thought that the young child was going to stick out his tongue at him or make fun of him.

Mordred watched as the young child looked at his mother in a manner of asking for permission which Sarah nodded in approval and the young Spix Macaw child eventually made his way over to Mordred with a smile on his face.

"Hello there, I'm Banderas, it's a pleasure to meet you" said Banderas while smiling. "What's your name?".

"M-M-My name I-I-is Mordred, it's a pleasure to meet you too" said Mordred in an nervous manner. "So, your name is Banderas, am I right?".

"Yes, you're right, I really want to play with you, Mordred" said Banderas as he started to get giddy. "So, do you wanna play with me?".

"Yeah, sure, I would love to very much, let's play" said Mordred who now had a smile on his face. "Let's play, together, Banderas".

Banderas smiled as he and Mordred quickly hugged Queen Sarah before they made their way out into the castle gardens where they began to play with each other and they even played brave knights together as they both took on the role of a knight saving a princess.

Queen Sarah had a big smile on her face as she watched both her son Banderas and Mordred play with each other while knowing that the two are becoming the best of friends with each other which also meant that a bond was growing between them.

Over the next few years, Mordred and Banderas continued to be best friends with their strong bond growing to the point where they even considered each other as brothers and they even trained together with Banderas being Mordred's mentor and he taught Mordred about all sorts of fighting styles as well as his own fighting style which Mordred was able to match in both skill and strength.

Unknown to them, Banderas's older brother Charles and their father King Henry were watching them from the shadows and they had evil smiles on their faces knowing that they were slowly and surely turning Mordred into the perfect killing machine.


	11. Reunion between friends

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 11 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

7 years have passed since Mordred had left his home in order to get away from his abusive father and Mordred was now a young teenager preparing himself for the journey home knowing that he misses his mother very much and he was also looking forward to seeing his best friend Tomada again.

His best friend Banderas was coming with him for the journey since he really wanted to meet his best friend's mother as well as Mordred's other best friend Tomada since Mordred had told Banderas about Tomada during their time in King Henry's kingdom.

They had packed up their stuff for the journey and they had just climbed onto their respective horses when they saw Queen Sarah heading their way much to their happiness since she was the only thing that made Mordred's time in the castle bearable and she was the main reason why Mordred and Banderas are best friends.

Queen Sarah was like a second mother to Mordred and he couldn't be more happier to see her that way as Sarah eventually came next to him with a smile on her face since she loved Mordred as if he was like her own son and she knew that it was time for Mordred to go back to King Eduardo's kingdom.

"Hello Mordred, how are you doing?" asked Queen Sarah as she smiled at Mordred. "Are you doing, ok?".

"Yes, I am, your majesty" said Mordred with a smile on his face. "I can't believe that it is, time for me to go back, but I am looking forward to seeing my mother again".

"I know, you are" said Queen Sarah as she quickly hugs Mordred. "I am going to miss you, Mordred and I know that you will do good things in the future".

"Thanks, your majesty" said Mordred as they broke their hug. "But of course, I will have Banderas with me to look after me".

"Yes, of course" said Queen Sarah with tears in her eyes as she went to her youngest son. "Banderas, please take care of yourself and Mordred for me, will you?".

"I will, mom" said Banderas with a smile on his face as he looked at his mother. "I will make sure that both myself and Mordred are safe, you have my word".

"Good boy" said Queen Sarah as she hugs her youngest son. "I am so proud of you, Banderas, the same is with Mordred, I am so proud of how far that you two have come".

Banderas smiled as he returned the hug and the two of them eventually broke the hug before Mordred and Banderas rode away from King Henry's kingdom as they started their return journey home knowing that Mordred's mother and best friend Tomada was waiting for them.

They took some breaks and it even took them a few days but they eventually arrived at King Eduardo's kingdom where they continued to ride their horses until they got to the stables where they got off their horses and they took a stroll through town as they searched for Mordred's mother.

Banderas was walking behind Mordred and he started to realize that everyone was bowing in respect to him due to the fact that he was a prince which embarrassed him but he bowed back to them as he carried on following Mordred to his house.

The two of them got to Mordred's house where Mordred knocked on the door only to receive no answer which confused Mordred since he knows that his mother always answers the door whenever somebody knocked including him.

He carried on knocking until he heard the sound of footsteps heading in his direction behind him which alarmed Mordred but he was taking no chances as he pulled his sword from it's sheathe before he swung round and pointed the sword at the source of the footsteps which was revealed to be an familiar teenage male Peregrine Falcon.

"Who are you, stranger?" asked Mordred as he glared at the teenage male Peregrine Falcon. "I would like to know, who you are".

"Easy there, mate" said the teenage male Peregrine Falcon with a nervous chuckle. "Do you not remember, your old friend, Tomada?".

"Yes, I do" said Mordred before he realized what the teenage male Peregrine Falcon had just said. "Wait a minute?, Tomada?".

"Yes, that's me" said Tomada as he looked at Mordred before he realized who it was. "Mordred?, is that really you?".

"TOMADA!" shouted Mordred in happiness as he hugged his best friend from childhood. "IT IS YOU!, I am so glad to see you".

"Hey there, Mordred" said Tomada as he returned the hug that Mordred was giving him. "I am so glad to see you again, too".

Banderas just smiled at the sight that Mordred was reunited with his best friend and he could tell just how much that Tomada means to Mordred since it was obvious that they saw each other as brothers even thought not by blood but by bond.

He had been wondering what Tomada looked like and now he can see the answer to his own question even though he was quite surprised that Tomada was also a Peregrine Falcon just like what Mordred is but he got over it almost immediately and he just focused on the fact that Mordred was finally reunited with the guy.


	12. Mother and son reunited

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 12 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Mordred and Tomada were still hugging each other before they eventually broke the hug and Tomada saw Banderas which caused Tomada to instantly bow knowing that Banderas is the prince of King Henry's kingdom and Banderas bowed back in respect.

The two had finished their bowing before they shook wings with each other while Mordred watched on with a smile on his face since he was happy to see that his two best friends were getting along well together being the first time that they have seen each other.

"Wow, my prince, it's good to see you" said Tomada with a smile on his face. "So, you must be, prince Banderas, the son of King Henry and Queen Sarah?".

"Yes, I am, that is correct" said Banderas who was also smiling. "You must be, Tomada, the childhood best friend of Mordred?".

"That's me for sure" said Tomada before turning to Mordred. "I can't believe that you are friends with a prince".

"Same here" agreed Mordred before he got down to business. "Tomada, I need your help, do you know where my mother is?".

"Yes, I do" said Tomada before he quickly patted Mordred. "Come on, follow me, I will take you to your mother".

Mordred happily began to follow Tomada as they both began to try and search for the new home where Henry along with his new wife Eleanor now lived knowing that they are now living a happy life together for not only themselves but for their respective sons.

Banderas followed the two since he really wanted to meet Mordred's mother who sounded like a kind and caring woman from what he heard from Mordred himself although thr prince really wanted to see and hear it for himself.

They eventually made it to the house where Tomada let them in and Mordred was the first one to walk inside only to be hugged by none other than his mother who had tears streaming down her face as Mordred hugged his mother back.

"Mordred, I can't believe, you're here" said Eleanor as she sobbed. "I can't believe that you have grown so much".

"I really missed you, mom, I really did" said Mordred as he also sobbed. "I felt very alone in the castle and it was only made bearable when Queen Sarah took care of me".

"I am so glad, that she did, Mordred" said Eleanor as she broke the hug. "I missed you too, Mordred, you don't know how much I missed you".

"I know but there is someone, I want you to meet" said Mordred as he shows Banderas to his mother. "Mom, meet the son of King Henry and Queen Sarah, prince Banderas".

"My prince, I am so glad to see you, it's an huge honour" said Eleanor as she bowed to Banderas. "I have heard so much about you".

"It's an honour to meet the mother of my best friend" said Banderas as he bowed back. "Your son has told me all about you".

Eleanor looked at Mordred and smiled which made her son blush much to Eleanor's happiness as she continued her conversation with Banderas who was all too happy to tell Eleanor about his family and their history as Tomada and Mordred went outside to have a walkabout.

The two best friends were walking down to the local pub but they soon changed their choice of destination as they now walked to the market where they saw the people of King Eduardo's kingdom doing their usual routine as they both bought and sell as well as trade their products with each other.

"So, Tomada, what has been happening here while I was away?" asked Mordred as he and Tomada walked through the market. "Anything, interesting?".

"The King is having some problems with his council of nobles" said Tomada as he looked at different stores. "They are disagreeing on how they should deal with outlaws".

"The usual problem, I'm guessing, hmm, thought so" said Mordred as he looked at the different products. "You would have thought, he deal with the outlaws by now?".

"Yeah but the problem is constantly increasing" said Tomada as he bought some flowers from a store. "As well as the fact that the dragon-bird is still on the loose".

"No kidding, Sir David tried to kill it but failed" said Mordred as he soon noticed the flowers that Tomada was carrying. "What's with the flowers, anyway?".

"These are for my mother's grave, Mordred" said Tomada which brought a tear to Tomada's eyes before he wiped it away. "Do you want to see the grave, yourself?".

Mordred nodded in agreement knowing the pain that his best friend had been and was about to go through since he had heard about what happened to Tomada's mother who had apparently been stabbed to death possibly by outlaws while walking down a public route.

He followed his best friend to the local church graveyard since he knew that the graveyard is where Tomada's mother had been buried sometime after her death but Mordred knew that this was going to be very emotional for Tomada himself although Mordred was willing to be there for Tomada during this emotional time and he planned on helping Tomada get through the painful process of accepting his mother's death and the fact that there is nothing he can do to change it.


	13. Tomada's birth mother retuns

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 13 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Tomada and his best friend Mordred made their way into the graveyard where they walked until they came upon a grave that Tomada knew belonged to his mother and he had tears forming in his eyes before he wiped them away as he managed to put the flowers in front of his mother's grave.

Once Tomada had put the flowers in front of his mother's grave, he saw the same hooded figure from before and he wondered why the figure was following him which gave him the creeps since he didn't expect the hooded figure to be following him.

He nudged his friend, Mordred, who turned round, only to see the same hooded figure that his best friend was currently seeing and he also began to wonder what the hooded figure wanted and he also wanted to make sure that his friend didn't feel threatened by the hooded figure

The two best friends continued to look at the hooded figure as it came closer and closer to them which instantly got them worried, but, they stood their ground as the hooded figure finally stopped in front of them which made both Tomada and Mordred breath a sigh of relief.

"Umm, hello, what do you want with me?" asked Tomada in an uncertain tone. "Because, you seem to be following me".

"Yeah and it is very creeping, so far" said Mordred as he leaned his head to one side. "So, please, tell us, who, you are".

"To-Tom-Tomada?, is it really you?" asked the hooded figure before it removed it's hood. "Could it be?, after all these years?".

Tomada was surprised that the hooded figure knew his name and he was also surprised at the fact that the hooded figure is revealed to be a female Peregrine Falcon and it wa someone that he thought he wouldn't get the chance to see again.

Mordred himself, was also confused and surprised at the fact that a female Peregrine Falcon was standing in front of him and Tomada since he didn't expect the hooded figure to be a female Peregrine Falcon, who, seems to know his best friend.

He looked at Tomada, who, was still trying to, let what he was seeing, sink into his brain and he still couldn't find the words, until, he was forced to ask another question which was all he could managed to do since he didn't have the strength to do anything else.

"Ok, I will admit, I'm a bit creeped out" said Tomada in a nervous tone. "But, do, I know you?".

"To be honest, I'm not sure that you do" said the female Peregrine Falcon. "But a mother, never forgets".

Tomada was now shocked to his very core at the revelation that the female Peregrine Falcon is none other than the woman that he had believed was dead for many years and, who, he loved ever since he was born: his birth mother.

The two Peregrine Falcons continued to look at each other before they hugged each other as tears of joy streamed down their respective faces at the fact that they are reunited after a years long separation from each other for so long.

Eventually, the two broke their hug, although, they still kept an hold on each other's wings as they looked at each other knowing that they are happy to see each other again while Mordred looked at the two with a smile on his face.

"I am so happy, to see you mom" said Tomada as he smiled at his mother. "But, tell me, how did you survive against the outlaws?".

"Well, actually, they were fooled" said the female Peregrine Falcon as she smiled. "They attacked someone, that looked like me, while I was out of harms way".

"Oh, ok, but, why didn't you come back?" asked Tomada as he became confused. "You must have known that, me and dad, needed you".

"Of course, I did, Tomada, my dear" said the female Peregrine Falcon as she sighed. "I just had a big target on my back and I didn't want you, and, your father, to get hurt".

"Ok, but, who was after you, mom?" asked Tomada as he soon became concerned. "Why did they target you, of all, people?".

"I don't know, Tomada, I still don't know" said the female Peregrine Falcon in concern. "But, I do believe that, the guy targeting me, is called Godwin".

Upon hearing his father's name, Mordred instantly became worried that his father was targeting other Peregrine Falcons, just so, he can be the dominate one and the very thought only got Mordred more and more worried about what his own father was up to.

Soon enough, the three Peregrine Falcons started making their way back home, although Tomada's birth mother was worried that her ex-husband was not going to be happy to see her, but, she was persuaded to go by her son Tomada which she reluctantly accepted.

The three Peregrine Falcons had no idea that they are being watched by an unknown male Peregrine Falcon and he had an evil look in his eye as he began to plan something so terrible that it would end up scarring someone for the rest of their lives.


	14. Angelina and Henry reunited

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 14. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

While Tomada and Mordred were talking with Tomada's birth mother, Henry and Eleanor are upstairs in their bedroom, looking after their baby boy, who, they named Kit which they thought was the perfect name for their baby especially when it fits perfectly.

During Mordred's absence and a few months before he came back, Eleanor had become pregnant with her and her husband Henry's child which led to them having happy smiles on their faces since they couldn't wait to hold their child in their wings for the first time.

Eleanor gave birth to the baby a few months after she had first became pregnant and she was happy to hold her son in her wings for the first time before giving Henry the chance to hold his son for the first time which he gladly took with a huge smile on his proud face.

Now the happy couple are playing with their baby Kit, who, had a big smile on his face as he tried to catch his mother and step-father's wings which he enjoyed doing while also making Henry and Eleanor more happy in the process as they continued to play with him.

"Look at him, he is so cute" said Eleanor as she continued to smile. "He looks like Mordred, when he was a baby".

"Yeah, I see that, too" said Henry as his smile grew more wider. "He also reminds me of my son, Tomada, when he was born".

"Same here, Henry, same here" said Eleanor as she looked at Henry. "I just know, that the two will like, their step-brother".

"Except first, we have to tell them" said Henry before he realised something. "They're late, what's taking them, so long?".

"I don't know, but, don't stress out" said Eleanor as she kissed Henry on the cheek. "They will be back, just give them a chance".

Henry nodded in understanding of what his wife was saying and he knew that Eleanor was right about trying to not get stressed out which they both knew would not be good for the both of them, even when, they have a child to look after.

Soon enough, they heard the sound of a knock on the door which caused Henry to go downstairs and he got to the front door that he soon opened only to see Tomada, Mordred, but, he was in for a shock when he saw his missing first wife.

The adult female Peregrine Falcon was also shocked to see Henry and the two slowly walked towards each other before they embraced in an hug which they soon broke as they shared a kiss since they still loved each other, no matter, how far apart, they were.

"I can't believe, you're alive, Angelina" said Henry after he broke the kiss. "Where have you been, all this time?".

"Hiding and there is a reason for it" said Angelina as she smiled sadly at her ex-husband. "You see, I was targeted by Godwin, an old rival of yours".

"Godwin?, he played a part in this?" asked Henry in shock before he soon became angry. "Did he hurt you?, because if he did, I will kill him in an instant".

"Don't worry about it, now, Henry" said Angelina as she gives her ex-husband a soft smile. "Besides, I heard that you have a new wife, now, can I see her?".

"Of course, I'm sure you two, will get along" said Henry as he let his first wife into his house. "She's upstairs, in our bedroom".

Angelina nodded in understanding as she soon walks up the stairs before coming to the room that she and Henry used to share where she unlocks the door and walks into the room while Henry told his son Tomada and his best friend Mordred to come back later, before quickly closing the door.

Tomada and Mordred were confused by Henry's request, but, they obeyed the request nevertheless as they began to make their way towards an unknown destination while letting Tomada's father go and see how Angelina and Eleanor are getting along.

The two best friends were eventually reunited with Banderas and the three began making their way to a park where they began to play with each other while having no idea that they were about to come face to face with a very special person.


	15. Meeting Sorrel

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 15 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Tomada and Mordred as well as prince Banderas were walking down the street back home after being in the park when they noticed something strange and it was a green energy ball that was appearing out of nowhere and they were quite curious about where the green energy ball was coming from.

Curiously, the three best friends silently ran over to the green ball which was revealed to be in the forest and they soon found out that the ball of green energy was coming from a female Spix Macaw and they silently got a closer look at the female Spix Macaw.

The female Spix Macaw was the most beautiful woman that Tomada and Mordred had ever seen and they couldn't help, but, look at her with dreamy and love-struck expressions on their respective faces since they are in love with her and they wanted to be in a relationship with the female Spix Macaw.

Banderas could only smile at his two best friends since he can tell that they are in love with the female Spix Macaw in front of them and he couldn't blame them, since, he knew that it was the most beautiful woman that he has ever seen, too.

Unfortunely, Tomada and Mordred were too busy day-dreaming to realise that the female Spix Macaw had spotted them and she ultimately attacked them which shook both Tomada and Mordred out of their love-induced stares only to look up at their attacker in shock while Banderas hid behind a bush.

"What do you two, think, you are doing?" demanded the female Spix Macaw in anger. "Didn't you realise that staring at a lady, is wrong?".

"Uh-sorry, we truly are sorry for staring" said Tomada in an nervous tone. "We didn't realise that staring at you, was wrong, right, Mordred?".

"Y-yeah-It's true and we are really sorry" said Mordred, who, was also nervous. "We hope that you will forgive us, miss".

"Ok, fine, but, please, don't do it again" said the female Spix Macaw as she helped them up. "Besides, call me, Sorrel".

"That's fine by us, Sorrel, it's nice to meet you" said Tomada as he smiled at Sorrel. "Also, we'll admit, we saw you doing magic".

"Oh, that, well, I was actually practicing, you see" said Sorrel before she glared at Tomada. "You aren't going to get me in trouble, are you?".

"n-n-no, no, I would never do that to you, Sorrel" said Tomada as he tried talk his way out of trouble. "But, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of magic, was it?".

"It's called healing and I use it to heal wounds" said Sorrel which quickly caught Tomada and Mordred's attention. "It's a special type of magic that I can use to help others".

"Wow, that's incredible, I wish, I could use magic" said Mordred which caused Tomada to nod in agreement. "That must be, so cool, is it?".

"Yes, it is and I had it, ever since, I was born, really" said Sorrel as she soon became depressed. "But, unfortunely, magic is outlawed, in most of these parts".

"Really?, that's awful, I can't believe that magic is outlawed" said Tomada in horror at what he heard. "Magic is a beautiful thing to have, especially, when it's used for good".

"Yeah, but, I guess that some people are afraid of magic" said Mordred before he realized something. "Oh, Tomada, we should introduce Sorrel, to prince Banderas".

"Oh, good point, Mordred, we should definitely introduce the two" said Tomada as he quickly looked at Sorrel. "Ok, Sorrel, there is someone that we want you to meet".

Sorrel was confused by this "Banderas" person that Tomada and Mordred were talking about, but, she was very surprised when she heard that "Banderas" is a prince which meant that he is part of a royal family, although, she was very sure that he wasn't part of King Eduardo's family.

She watched as Tomada and Mordred walked over to a bush that they had saw their best friend jump into when Sorrel had attacked them and they spoke into the bush which briefly caused Sorrel to think that the two were crazy since she thought that they were talking to an bush.

Suddenly she saw the two move away and a male Spix Macaw slowly came out of the bush which caused Sorrel to look at the male Spix Macaw in shock since she hasn't seen the guy before and she quickly realised that he is a royal prince since he was wearing his royal attire.


	16. Banderas meets Sorrel

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 16 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Prince Banderas and Sorrel were still standing across from each other with different expressions on their faces since they both couldn't believe that they are facing each other in person which made them both nervous on the inside as they tried not to show it on the outside.

Sorrel had an shocked expression on her face as she still tried to come to grips with the fact that she was actually seeing an royal prince in front of her while Banderas was uncertain since he had just seen Sorrel attack his two best friends, but, he was still willing to talk with her.

The two birds eventually walked over to each other and they began having their first conversation with each other as Banderas and Mordred watched on in happiness at the fact that Banderas and Sorrel started to get along with each other which made them sigh in relief.

"Hello, my name is Banderas" said Banderas as he bowed to Sorrel. "It's a pleasure to meet you".

"I'm Sorrel and the pleasure is mine" said Sorrel as she bowed back. "So, you are friends with Tomada and Mordred?".

"Yes, I am and let me tell you something" said Banderas as he smiled cheekily. "They seem to have a crush on you".

"They do?, well, that's to be expected" said Sorrel as she looks at Banderas and Mordred. "Is that true?, you have a crush on me?".

"Uh, yeah, that is definitely true" said Tomada as he chuckles in a nervous manner. "We do have a crush on you".

"That's cute to hear, you know" said Sorrel as she smiled which caused Tomada and Mordred to blush. "That's really sweet of you".

"Yeah, it definitely, is" agreed Banderas as he came up with an idea. "You know, how about we have an archery contest".

"That sounds like a good idea" agreed Sorrel as she explained the rules. "If either of them win, then it's a date, but, if I win, they have to leave my forest".

Banderas nodded in agreement as well as understanding to the rules with both Tomada and Mordred agreeing to them as well before Sorrel gave the two a bow and arrows each while they watched as Banderas painted an archery target on a tree for something to shoot at.

Eventually, the contest got underway as the three began firing their arrows with Sorrel, so far, having the upper hand as Tomada and Mordred began to slowly catch up with her as they continued to fire their arrows until they finally came to their final arrow.

Mordred went first as his arrow flew through the air before hitting the red part of the target while Sorrel went next as she fired her arrow that ended up hitting the bulls-eye much to the surprise and shock of Mordred as Tomada was the last one to fire his arrow.

He held up his bow and he took a deep breath as he let his arrow loose from the bow as the arrow flew through the air while doing the archer's paradox before it eventually hit the bulls-eye while splitting Sorrel's arrow in the process much to the shock of Mordred and Sorrel, herself.

Tomada smiled at his victory and he knew that Sorrel owes him a date with the same being applied to Mordred, who Sorrel also owes a date, as Sorrel recovered from her shock before she asked Tomada and Mordred where they would like to have their date with it being decided in the forest.

Before the two left, however, Sorrel managed to catch a glimpse of Mordred's wounded left wing and this caused Sorrel to have the suspicion that the guy must have accidentally been hit by his own arrow when it left his bow and it concerned Sorrel, greatly.

She held his wing with one of her own while using the other to hover over the gap that showed where the arrow struck Mordred as she used her powers to heal Mordred's wound much to the awe and happiness of Mordred as well as Tomada, who was deeply impressed by what he was seeing.

After she had finished healing Mordred's wound, Sorrel hugged both Tomada and Mordred before she gave the two a happy wink as she walked away from the two, eventually going out of sight while Tomada and Mordred began making their way home with Banderas following them.

Once they got home, Tomada and Mordred both told their respective parents about their three-way date with Sorrel which made their respective parent's smile in happiness at the fact that their respective boys have now got a date and they urged them to get something to wear.


	17. The three way date

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 17. I hope that you will enjoy it.**

After getting back home, Tomada and Mordred prepared themselves for their three-way date with Sorrel as they tried to find out what clothes that they think would be suitable to wear for the date until they eventually found the clothes that they ended up choosing.

Tomada has chosen the clothing that involved light brown trousers, a white undershirt, black boots as well as a dark brown tunic along with a cloak that had a hood attached to it with the clothing making him look smart and he continued to perfect it until it felt very comfortable to him.

Mordred wore some dark brown trousers, a white undershirt, brown tunic, light brown boots as well as brown cloak that had a hood attached to it and he tested out the hooded a few times until he was happy with what he had chosen and he, like Tomada, was prepared for the date with Sorrel.

The two walked out of the door and they made their way to the forest where they saw a table as well as three chairs before they saw Banderas, who has chosen his normal royal clothing for the occasion, walked up to them and the three best friends shared a hug between them.

"I'm glad to see that you guys, have made it" said Banderas as he chuckled. "It's a good thing that, you're aren't late".

"We never had any intention to be late, my friend" said Mordred as he smiled. "We came here as fast as we can".

"Yeah and we wouldn't miss this for the world" said Tomada before he noticed something. "Where is Sorrel, by the way?".

Banderas pointed behind them and it made his two best friends turn around only to see Sorrel walking towards them in a bright blue dress that is so long that it went from her shoulders to her feet with her feet disappearing from view as a result while Tomada and Mordred could only look on, stunned.

Sorrel smiled at the two, love-struck, males as she walked in front of them before Tomada and Mordred shook themselves out of the trance as they held Sorrel wing while leading her to the table where they helped her sit down first before they took their place at the table.

Banderas began passing out food to them and the three happy attendants began to dig into the food which they enjoyed much to Banderas's happiness as he smiled at them while Sorrel as well as Tomada and Mordred began talking about their personal lives.

"So, tell me about yourselves" said Sorrel as she took a bite out of some meat. "What is your life like, up to this point?".

"Well, not very fun, actually" said Mordred as he became concerned. "Because, my mother was forced to marry my father and they ended up having a child, me, but, soon enough, only my mother was the only one that loved me while my father just ignored me and went on campaigns for King Eduardo, most of the time. I ended up meeting Tomada and we became fast friends".

"As for my life, it was rather tragic" said Tomada as he became sorrow. "My mother, seemingly died, when she had been attacked by outlaws and I was raised by my dad since then, during that tragic time, I met Mordred and we became best friends, also, years later, we found out that my birth mother is still alive and she is now reunited with the rest of the family".

"Wow, that's quite a story" said Sorrel as she looked at Tomada. "But, I'm glad that you finally got a chance to bond with your, birth mother".

"Yeah, thanks, Sorrel" said Tomada as he smiled at Sorrel. "Also, are you going to tell us about your life?, you don't have to if you don't want to".

"No, it's ok, really" said Sorrel as she sighed in sadness. "I was born to my father and mother, who are both Wizard and normal person, respectively, my father loved me and he was especially joyful when it was revealed that I had powers, but, my mother was angry that I inherited powers from my father and she would beat me for days until my powers finally killed her and I couldn't forgive my mother for what she did to me, my father trained me for most of my life on how to control my powers, but, he was killed when there was war on magical people, my father hid me before he confronted a soldier that killed him without mercy".

Sorrel, eventually, had tears forming in her eyes and those tears started streaming down her cheeks as she began to sob at the memory of her father being brutally murdered just for being a wizard which caused Tomada as well as Mordred to feel sorry for her.

Tomada, instinctively, intertwined his wing with Sorrel's wing and this got Sorrel's attention as she brought her tear-stricken face up to look at Tomada, who wiped away her tears with his free wing, before they eventually hugged and this brought comfort to Sorrel as she returned the hug.

Mordred joined in on the hug and Banderas, himself, joined in on hugging Sorrel as they understood why she is upset which made them feel sympathy for Sorrel that she had lost her father at a time where she desperately needed him and they vowed from that point onwards, to help her be free to live her life again.

They eventually broke the hug as they went back to eating their food before it was time to go back home and that is exactly what they did, but not before Sorrel gave Mordred and Tomada a kiss on the cheek which made the two smile as they went back home to their respective families.


	18. Shocking discovery

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 18 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After having their three-way date with Sorrel, Tomada and Mordred are bouncing about with happy smiles on their respective faces while their friend, Banderas, could only chuckle at the fact that his friends had the best time of their lives and he definitely couldn't blame them.

Tomada and Mordred's respective parents, minus Godwin who is away on campaign, had smiles on their respective faces when they saw their respective child come home while still smiling as they listened intently to what was being explained to them about the date.

Banderas was feeling happy for his two friends as he knew that they are now in love with Sorrel and he hoped that the two of them can find a way to live a life with Sorrel as a couple, though, Banderas was starting to feel concerned about what the future held for them in the near future.

They went back to Henry and Eleanor's house with the two giving happy smiles as their respective child told them about what happened and they clearly see that Tomada as well as Mordred are very happy which was a sign that the date went well and that they enjoyed the date with Sorrel.

Unfortunely for the five, word had got round that Godwin has returned from his campaigns abroad and the news worried not only Eleanor, but, also, Mordred as well and the two knew that Godwin is not going to be happy about what is going on as well as finding out that his wife is married to his rival.

So, it was agreed that Eleanor and Mordred will go back to their home as to convince Godwin that they haven't left at all, though, they weren't sure if he has already returned home or he has gone to the local bar with his friends which he usually does before he returns home, something that they hope has happened.

Before they left, Henry gave Eleanor a final kiss as they knew that things have just gone bad with Godwin's return from the battles against his enemies, though, Henry wanted to do everything he can to protect Eleanor as he could do nothing, but, watch as Mordred and Eleanor walked back to their original home.

Once they got back home, Mordred and Eleanor were greeted by an very stern Godwin as it was clear that he isn't happy to see them much to the worry of Mordred and Eleanor, who tried to reason with Godwin that they were waiting for him to return, but, Godwin didn't believe her.

"You do realise, that I have to fight these wars" said Godwin as he glared at Eleanor and Mordred. "Just so, you two can live, but, coming home late, is how you repay me?".

"Look Godwin, we're back, ok, just stop this" said Eleanor as she kept on reasoning with Godwin. "What did you do, on your campaigns, though?".

"I fought enemy soldiers, they lost, I won" said Godwin as he was bored before becoming excited. "But, I found something that made me smile".

"What exactly did you find, Godwin?" asked Eleanor as she now became very curious. "What did make your smile?".

"This is what made me, smile" said Godwin as he held out an orange gem object. "This is the time gem, one of the legendary and foretold infinity gems".

"Wow, what does this gem do?" asked Mordred as he became interested in the gem. "Does it allow you to see into the past or future?".

"It sure does, Mordred" said Godwin as he smiled at the time gem. "This gem allows you, to see into the past or the future, is that exciting?".

Mordred was definitely getting more and more interested in the time gem, though, he did feel tempted to use the power of the time to go back in time just to make life better for both himself and his mother, but, to his disappointment, his father put the time gem into his pocket and walked off.

Though his father had walked off with the time gem, Mordred knew that this is something that is worth telling Banderas and Tomada as well as Sorrel knowing that the three need to know about what he has just saw with his own eyes, though, he hoped that they would believe him.

Eleanor, on the other hand, was frightened at the fact that one of the infinity gems is in Godwin's possession and she decided to tell King Eduardo as well as Queen Crystal about what she saw knowing that they need to know about the fact that an infinity gem is in their kingdom.

Unknown to them, an male Yellow Macaw was watching patiently and he had been looking for something in King Eduardo's kingdom, though, he now thinks that he has finally found it at long last, but, he knew that he could be dealing with some resistance, if he is not careful.


	19. Love of a Falcon and Macaw

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 19. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After finding out that Godwin has an infinity gem, both Mordred and Eleanor raced to tell the people that they trusted most about what they have found out as they knew that if one infinity gem can be found, then, the rest could be found as well, something that Eleanor didn't want happening.

She managed to get to King Eduardo's castle upon which she entered before she quickly found the throne room where she saw the King with the sight making her stop before walking slowly towards him with her head bowed as King Eduardo looked at her.

Eleanor was still walking slowly towards the two until she has finally reached the two royals and she bowed again before being told to rise by King Eduardo as Eleanor did exactly what she was told before King Eduardo asked her to talk about why she wishes to talk to him.

"To be honest, your majesty" said Eleanor as she gulps. "I have found out, something that you won't believe".

"Tell me, what it is" said Eduardo as he smiled at Eleanor. "Take your time, nice and easy".

"It's the infinity gems" said Eleanor as Eduardo was shocked. "Godwin has one of the infinity gems, I don't know how he found one".

"WHAT!?, that can't be" thundered Eduardo as he became horrified. "How can he possibly have one of the infinity gems?".

"I don't know, your majesty" said Eleanor as she became concerned. "But, please, you need to stop, Godwin".

King Eduardo took the time to think before nodding in agreement that he needs to do something about Godwin as he has now took things way too far now with the finding of an infinity gem proving his point, knowing that the infinity gems are powerful objects that only a wizard can use them to their full potential.

Meanwhile, Mordred was on his way to finding both Banderas and Tomada in order to tell them about the infinity gem that he has found out about, though, he was having a tricky time trying to find them when he came across, Sorrel, who he did not expect to see, but, he was glad to see her nonetheless.

Sorrel was happy to see Mordred and she quickly became concerned for him as she saw him looking a bit pale which caused her to ask him about what's wrong with that resulting in Mordred telling Sorrel about the infinity gems, something that clearly haunted Sorrel as she remembered something.

"Hang on a second, THE infinity gems?" asked Sorrel to which Mordred nodded in confirmation. "That can only mean, one thing, someone, evil, wants the gems".

"What do you mean?, I'm sure my father is evil" said Mordred as he became confused. "Who can possibly, be more evil than my father?".

"Morgana Le Fay, a very powerful sorceress" said Sorrel as Mordred was instantly shocked. "I am not powerful enough to stop her, yet, her magic is stronger than mine".

"Don't worry, Sorrel, we can defeat her...together" said Mordred as he held Sorrel's wings. "Morgana may be powerful, but, you know love and compassion, she doesn't".

Sorrel nodded in agreement before she and Mordred began to share a dance with the two doing some twirls as well as slow-dancing before the two shared a small kiss which made the two happy before Mordred began running to find Banderas and Tomada in order to warn them.

However, he had a problem, as he had just see his father, Godwin, enter the family house which got Mordred worried as he saw his mother making her way back to the house which got Mordred fearful about what could happen in the house as he ran to save his mother.

He had a bad feeling that his father was working for Morgana and if it's true, it meant danger for everyone that he cared about due to the fact that Morgana is a very powerful sorceress, who loves to total decimate her enemies as well as killing those that she despises, personally.

Mordred was still running towards his mother, but, he was too late to stop her from entering the family house and a bone-chilling scream came from the house a few seconds later which only caused Mordred to become even more scared for his mother as he finally reached the house.

He quickly entered the house only to see his mother being held at knife-point by Godwin and the sight made Mordred feel angry at the cowardice that his own father was displaying before his very eyes as the two kept eye contact while Eleanor could do nothing, but, hope that Godwin didn't try to kill their son.

"So, let me guess, you're working with Morgana?" asked Mordred as he kept his eyes on his father. "Do you have any idea, what she is capable of?".

"Oh, I do, Mordred, she's a very powerful sorceress" said Godwin as he gave an evil smile. "She will bring law and order to this land, again".

"No, she won't, she will only bring trouble" said Mordred as he kept talking to his father. "It's because of her, Merlin and his followers are in hiding".

"Good for them, they deserved it" said Godwin as he gave a smirk which annoyed Mordred. "Protecting a King, who is terrible at showing how grateful he is".

"Says the guy, threatening a woman" said Mordred as he took a step closer to Godwin. "Let my mother go, because if you kill her, you will pay".

Godwin only smirked at Mordred before he slit his ex-wife's throat with his knife and letting her fall down to the ground much to Mordred's horror as he quickly ran over to his mother and held her head in his lap while trying to stop the bleeding only for his mother to die in his wings.


	20. Mordred's turning point

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 20. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After his mother died in his wings, Mordred began sobbing at the death of his mother before his crying quickly turned into anger as he gently put his mother's head on the floor as he got to his feet while keeping his glare on his father and he began attacking his father in a fit of rage.

Godwin was surprised at his son's attack and he quickly dodged his son's angry attack before he went onto the offensive which caused Mordred to go onto the defensive as he managed to block or parry his father's attacks as he managed to strike his father on the head with a rolling pin.

Both father and son continued to fight each other until Mordred managed to steal his father's sword which he used to stab his own father in the heart causing his father to die instantly before he quickly realised what he had just done and he was horrified by what he did.

Mordred left his father's dead body right there on the floor while picking up his mother's dead body and he carried it with him all the way to the top of a hill where he eventually buried his mother before continuing to mourn her death as she had meant so much to him.

"Mom, I am so sorry that this happened to you" said Mordred as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I wasn't there to protect you, it was all my fault, please forgive me".

"I think that your mother, already forgives you" said a voice that made Mordred feel happy again. "Besides, she would want you to be happy and enjoy life".

Mordred turned round only to see Sorrel and he was happy to see her as he knew that she is one of those birds that he trusts enough to confide his worries with the mere sight of Sorrel causing Mordred to instantly relax as he finally felt at peace with himself and his actions.

Sorrel stood next to Mordred as they both mourned the loss of Mordred's mother and they both knew that Mordred is going to need someone to look after him now with Sorrel taking on that responsibility as she was worried that her friend might be driven insane by the loss of his mother.

She gave Mordred a kiss on the cheek before she left to go see Tomada and Mordred was left alone with his thoughts as he contemplated on what to do before he decided to follow Sorrel, who spotted him and she smiled at him before they held wings as they walked back to Tomada.

Later that night, Mordred was being plagued by dreams of his failure to save his mother as his dream became a nightmare that involved seeing his mother being murdered all over again and the evil laughter of his own father ringing in his ears, before he found himself talking to an female Raven.

"Hello Mordred, I'm sure that you know me" said the female Raven as she smiled at Mordred. "Especially, when it comes to my battles with Merlin".

"Morgana?, what are you doing in my nightmare?" demanded Mordred as he became defensive. "Get out of my head, this instant, Morgana".

"Oh, don't you worry, I will, but, not before this" said Morgana as she began affecting Mordred's mind. "For you see, I shall have you as my slave...to kill Tomada".

"No, never, I will not be your slave, Morgana" said Mordred as he desperately fought Morgana. "I WILL NOT KILL TOMADA!, YOU HEAR ME!?, I WILL NOT KILL HIM!".

Unfortunely it was no use as Mordred quickly woke up, but, not before noticing quite a few changes about himself, he looked grumpy and he had thoughts of killing Tomada running through his mind as well as an urge to show Tomada, who is the stronger one of the two and he even chuckled evilly about it.

He, even, took the time to train before he went off in search for Tomada as he wanted to kill him, though, he acted normally around everyone else and he was walking past a nearby shop when he saw his target and Sorrel, the sight of the latter making Mordred regain control of his body, only briefly, before Morgana got control back over him.

Despite everything that Mordred knew and loved, he was going to suffer under Morgana's wrath as his evil-minded state commanded him to go after Tomada, in order to show him that taking Sorrel away is going to be a mistake that is going to cost him dearly, something that the evil-minded Mordred thought was enjoyable.


	21. A fight between friends

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 21. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

While Mordred was on his way towards them, Tomada and Sorrel are sharing an romantic slow-dance with each other as they enjoyed swaying to the slow music that was being played as they danced along with the other couples, who are doing the same thing as they enjoyed themselves.

Everything was going well, until they spotted Mordred and they quickly became worried for him as they know that they have never seen Mordred being grumpy before and their concern for Mordred increased when the latter made his way towards them in such a way, that he looked like that he is going to hit someone.

"Hello Mordred, I'm happy to see you" said Sorrel as he smiled at Mordred. "I suppose, that you have come to dance with me, too?.

"Hi Sorrel, I just want to ask one question" said Mordred as he pointed Tomada. "What is he doing here?".

"Tomada?, he's your best friend, Mordred" said Sorrel as she became confused. "He and I are simply, having a dance, nothing more".

"It looks more like love, to me, Sorrel" said Mordred before he faced Tomada. "As for you, keep your wings off Sorrel".

"Excuse me?, what are you doing?" asked Tomada as he became concerned. "This isn't you, Mordred, you're not acting like yourself".

"Listen here, Tomada, listen closely" said Mordred as he glared at Tomada. "You are to go elsewhere and leave Sorrel, alone".

"Easy there, Mordred, easy there" said Tomada as his concern grew. "I don't what happened to you, to be like this, but, please, Mordred, stop this".

"Oh, looks like someone wants to fight" said Mordred as he gave an evil smile. "Well, well, well, Tomada, if it's a fight you want, it's fight that you'll get".

"What?, no, hey, I was only being good" said Tomada as he became defensive. "Just stop this, Mordred, please, go back to the friend, you were".

"Well, looks like someone wants to act brave" said Mordred as his evil smile grew. "Let's see how brave you are, Tomada".

Before Tomada could do anything, Mordred suddenly attacked him by tackling him to the ground and he was on top of Tomada as he began punching his now-former friend in the face with his wings before Tomada managed to block one of his attacks kicked Mordred off him before he got to his feet.

Their fight was causing a commotion as everyone, who were slow-dancing with each other prior to the fight, stopped slow-dancing as they began to watch the fight unfold before them as Mordred continued to attack Tomada, who eventually had enough of holding back and he decided to go all in.

"Fine, you want to fight?, let's fight" said Tomada as he glared at Mordred. "Just don't tell me, I didn't warn you".

Suddenly, Tomada was the one tackling Mordred to the ground where they began to throw punches at each other again, before they ended up moving their fight elsewhere as they attempted to punch each other into submission with neither one of them planning on giving up as they continued to fight.

Sorrel, herself, was horrified by what she was seeing from them and she was hoping that the two stop fighting, but, she knew that it was looking unlikely that any of them was going to listen to her pleas to stop the fighting as she watched both of her boyfriends continue to fight each other over her.

"You think, you are worthy of Sorrel's love?" said Mordred as he attacked Tomada again. "You are nothing, but, a Falcon, who steals things from his own friends".

"Well, at least, I am more caring than you" said Tomada as he fought back at Mordred. "What kind of a bird you are?, attacking your own friends?".

Sorrel, having enough of seeing her two boyfriends fighting each other over her, was about to intervene when Tomada managed to beat Mordred by slamming him through a table, which caused Mordred a lot of pain and he was about to attack Tomada again when he saw Sorrel on the verge of crying, which horrified him.

The sight of Sorrel's water-filed eyes, snapped Mordred out of it long enough to become horrified at what he had just done to Tomada, before he quickly made his escape as he knew that he couldn't bear to face Sorrel after what just happened between both himself and Tomada, which deeply haunted him.

Tomada, himself, felt bad for making his girlfriend be close to tears and he vowed from that moment forward to never let himself get into another personal fight over Sorrel, which is something that Tomada is willing to do in order to spare Sorrel from the horrible sight that she saw as he knew, at that moment, he let her down.


End file.
